Suppose $173\cdot 927\equiv n\pmod{50}$, where $0\le n< 50$.

What is the value of $n$?
Explanation: Note that $173 \equiv 23\pmod{50}$ and $927\equiv 27\pmod{50}$. Therefore, \begin{align*}
173\cdot 927 &\equiv 23\cdot 27 \\
&= 621 \\
&\equiv \boxed{21}\quad\pmod{50}.
\end{align*}